As a rotating electrical machine having a water-cooling structure, for example, a motor in which a refrigerant flow path is formed in a frame accommodating a rotor and a stator is known.
As a conventional technology of forming a refrigerant flow path in a frame, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H07-111758 discloses a technology of forming a frame by an inner cylindrical member and an outer cylindrical member and providing a partition between the inner cylindrical member and the outer cylindrical member.
However, in the above conventional technology, a refrigerant flowing in the refrigerant flow path may leak from the end portion of the inner cylindrical member and enter the inside of the frame.